


In War, Victory

by MackenzieTheHuntress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fifth Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieTheHuntress/pseuds/MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: Freya, a circle mage, is chosen to help defeat the Fifth Blight. When the Battle of Ostagar ends in favor of the Darkspawn, Freya and her fellow Grey Warden, Alistair, must rally Ferelden and defeat the encroaching Darkspawn horde.





	In War, Victory

“Alistair, behind you!” Freya shouted as she cast a ward around her fellow Grey Warden. They were surrounded by darkspawn and help didn’t appear to be coming any time soon. Luckily, Alistair heard the warden and was able to dodge the incoming attack. It was a genlock. Easy enough to take out on their own, but a mob of them is deadly even to the most seasoned of warriors. He dispatched it quickly. 

This fight had been going on for what seemed like hours, Freya’s mana was diminishing quickly, and their supplies had run out a long time ago. Time slowed as she looked toward Alistair once more. Underneath his armor, Freya could see his muscles starting to lock up from exhaustion. So far, the duo had been able to avoid serious injury but the horde of darkspawn never seemed to end and two new recruits didn’t stand a chance against the lot of them. 

A loud crashing sound from the far side of the room pulled Freya from her trance. ‘An Ogre? Here in the tower of Ishal?’ She thought to herself as she pulled her flail from the corpse that laid at her toes. “Fuck” She cursed aloud. What were they going to do? Duncan and the rest of the Grey Wardens were on the battlefield taking the fight directly to the darkspawn. Did anyone even know that the Tower of Ishal had been overrun? 

The pair received a sign as their summons for Loghain had gone unanswered. “Alistair, Loghain’s retreating! That traitorous bastard!” She spat before removing herself from the window’s edge. Emotions she didn’t even know she had were pouring from her body. Without Loghain’s men: the Grey Wardens would surely die, Duncan would die, and the King would die. 

Freya channeled her anger into her flail arm and caved in the cranium of the Hurlock closest to her. Blood and brain matter sprayed an even coat onto her freckled face, she swallowed back vomit and ran to Alistair’s aid. He’d been knocked on the floor by the ogre and was dangerously close to his own demise. She didn’t have enough mana to keep a ward up for him, so she made a split second decision to throw a fireball at the ogre with her bare hand. ‘Just a distraction’ she thought to herself.

The ogre was much quicker than Freya had anticipated. It had crossed the width of the tower top in seconds and snatched the warden from the ground. Freya cried out in pain as the ogre’s fist clenched tighter and tighter around her waist. She could feel her breathing become labored and the consciousness drifting away from her when she heard a familiar voice. “Stay with us, Freya!” Then it all went black. 

 

Freya sat upright and gasped for air. “Easy child.” An older, croaky voice called out to her. It wasn’t the voice she remembered from the battle but it was familiar as well. “Flemeth…” The name ghosted from her lips, barely above a whisper. The old crone was the last person Freya had expected to come to their aid, but she pushed it out of her thoughts. What was important is that she’s alive, Alistair’s ali- wait. ‘Was Alistair alive?’ she thought to herself.

“Don’t fret.” Flemeth cooed as she pressed a damp washcloth to Freya’s forehead. Apparently, the stress was visible on the warden’s features. “Your fellow Grey Warden is alive and well, Morrigan is seeing to his injuries.” The furrow in Freya’s brow relaxed at the good news. “You, on the other hand, I’m afraid one of your wounds has festered. You’ve developed quite the infection that will require you to rest for the next few days.”

“The King?” Freya asked cooly, opening her eyes for the first time since she awoke. 

“Dead.” Flemeth replied. “The whole lot of them. Any survivors ran or were captured by the darkspawn and taken underground. 

The warden sighed deeply, a silent tear ran down the length of her cheek. What were they supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teaser for what's to come!


End file.
